Various techniques for managing a service schedule of a vehicle are disclosed. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-0025052 discloses a performance evaluation system for bus information announcements. The system disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-0025052 includes an image capturing unit that captures and provides a bus image of a bus arriving at a bus stop, a communication module that receives the bus image provided from the image capturing unit and transmits bus information to a bus information terminal, an information extracting unit that extracts actual bus service information by using the bus image, and a comparing/verifying unit that evaluates accuracy by comparing the actual bus service information extracted by the information extracting unit with the bus information transmitted through the bus information terminal.